Forgetful
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: Tao namja yang mempunyai penyakit pelupa, Kris selalu setia menjadi pengingat nya ! KRISTAO/TAORIS, BAEKYEOL,CHANBAEK


ForgetFul -KrisTao.

Author : Choi Seung Wook (ChanBaek2MIN).

Cast :  
Wu yi fan.  
Huang zi tao.  
And other cast.

Genre : Romance, Life.

Rating : T+

Warning : YAOI ! TYPO !

Sunmary : author belum ada ide untuk sunmary

Ok

Lest goooooo !

Tereak bareng BIGBANG !

Say YEAHHHH !

.

.

Bruk

''awwww''ringis namja tampan saat dia sedang asik dengan mimpinya tiba tiba ditendang oleh seseorang membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya, namja tampan itu membuka pelan matanya dan mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sakit lalu menatap namja manis yang sedang menatapnya tajam, membuat sang namja tampan keheranan, ada apa ini?

''apa yang kau lakukan padaku namja mesum ! Kuran ajar kau ! Omonaaa ummaaaa''tiba tiba saja namja cantik itu berteriak kencang saat melihat tubuhnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun, dengan segera ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi tanda tanda kemerahan.

''aigoo tao baby, aku ini tunanganmu, lihat foto itu''ujar namja tampan itu sembari menunjuk foto yang berukuran besar terpajang manis di dinding kamarnya, namja cantik bernama tao itu mengikuti arah teunjuk sang namja, tiba tiba dia nyengir gaje dan menatap menyesal ke arah namja tampan yang berstatus tunangan nya itu.

''hehehe mian ge, aku lupa''ujarnya polos dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namja tampan hanya mengelus dadanya sabar saat menghadapi tunangannya itu yang sering sekali lupa, namja bernama Wu yi fan itu bangkit dari acara terjatuhnya tadi dan menaiki ranjang.

''gege kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?''tanya tao melihat tubuh tunangannya itu toples habis.

''apa kau lupa semalam kita-''

''stop ! Jangan di lanjutkan, lebih baik kau segera mandi dan berangkat kekantor mungkin''ujarnya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kris pertanda menyuruh kris diam.

''baby tapi aku masih merindukanmu''ujarnya memohon dan malah mengemut jari mungil tao, membuat tao kegelian dan segera menjauhkan telunjuknya.

''eh? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini, eh kemana bajuku? Siapa aku? Kau siapa, jangan - jangan''ujar tao yang kembali lupa membuat kris harus benar benar extra sabar menghadapi namja chingunya yang manis dan cantik ini, kalau kris tidak mencintai nya mungkin kris akan meninggalkannya dari dulu, ya itulah nama nya cinta, cinta memang buta dan kasat mata , apa deh? Author ngawur deh ah -,-

''hey hey baby, ssstttt aku kris lihat ini, kita punya sama bukan?''

''hehehe kena kau kris ge kikiki''kekeh tao lalu lari menuju kamar mandi, membuat kris memasang tampang watados dengan mulut terbuka melihat tingkah sang tunangan.

''aissshhhh PANDAAAAAA''teriak kris kesal sedangkan tao hanya terkikik dan mulai dalam ritual mandinya.

.

.

''eh salah bukan begini deh, eum begini?''gumam tao saat memasangkan kris dasi , sedangkan kris masih setia melihat wajah bingung tao yang lihat begitu imut apalagi bibirnya yang sexy itu mengerucut lucu membuat kris tidak sabar untuk mengecup bibir merah natural itu.

''hmm..kanan masuk..hmm eh bukan juga''fikir tao terus berfikir keras bagaimana cara memasang dasi untuk tunangannya yang sangat tampan itu.

''ah yaaa !''kesal tao saat kris menggigit bibir atasnya gemas, membuat tao yang sedang berkonstrasi serius menjadi terganggu karenanya.

''hehehe''kris hanya terkekeh.

''ah yeiyyyy ! Akhirnya''teriak tao heboh saat dia berhasil memasangkan kris dasi, kris tersenyum dan mengacak rambut tao sayang, tao hanya merengut kesal.

''aishh aku sudah menyisir rambutku !''ujar tao dan membenarkan rambutnya kembali.

''hmm mianhae sayang''bisik kris kemudian mengecup pipi putih itu mesra lalu mulai berangkat ke kantornya, tao hanya tersenyum senang kemudian berjalan menuju suatu tempat dimana dia terapi selama ini.

.

.

''hy tao bagaimana kabarmu?''tanya dokter cantik nan mungil ceria, saat melihat pasien nya datang.

''seperti yang kau lihat baekkie hyung, tidak ada yang berubah''jawab tao dan balas tersenyum

''hm, hari ini apa saja yang kau lakukan, dan tutup matamu''perintah baekhyun, tao bersandar dan menutup pelan matanya kemudian berbicara.

''aku membantunya memasang dasi, kemudian dia menciumku dan aku berangkat ke sini''jawab tao masih menutup matanya, baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian menyuruh tao membuka matanya.

''hm seperti yang ku teliti, tidak ada yang buruk saat ini, kerja otakmu semakin membaik tao-ie, dan kau bisa meminum ini sebelum tidur''ujar baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan 1 botol obat tablet, tao memerhatika obat itu lalu mengangguk mengerti.

''gamsahamida hyungie''ujar tao, dan di angguki oleh tao.

''ne, semangat terus''

''gomawo''ujar tao dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan praktek itu, setelah kepergian tao seseorang namja tinggi dan tampan masuk kedalam ruang praktek itu, baekhyun tersenyum saat mengetahui ternyata pria itu tunangannya.

''hy baby, sibukkah?''tanya dokter tampan ber jas putih khas seragam dokter.

''anio chanyeollie''ujar baekhyun tersenyum, dan terjadilah lovey dovey di ruang praktek itu.

.

.

Tao berjalan menelusuri jalan padat kota seoul, dia hanya menuruti instingnya kemana kakinya melangkah.

''aku dimana?''gumam tao pelan dia bingung sekarang dia ada dimana, tapi tao terus saja melangkah kan kakinya tak tentu arah.

matahari sudah beranjak dari tahtanya dan digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan asal di langit megah , tapi bagaimana dengan tao? Ah ternyata dia masih saja berjalan tidak tentu arah, sehingga kakinya benar benar terasa pegal, tao duduk di sebuah halte penungguan mobil , menghilangkan rasa lelahnya sejenak, angin malam terasa menusuk di kulit putihnya, dia lupa untuk memakai jaket saat berpergian, sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk dirinya guna menghangatkan tubuh kurusnya.

''aishhh aku dimana?''gerutunya kesal wajahnya semakin memutih saat merasakan malam ini benar benar dingin.

''hy cantik sendirian saja''tiba tiba seorang namja tinggi menghampirinya lalu menggodanya, membuat tao risih akan tatapan namja tinggi itu.

''tentu saja sendiri apa kau tidak punya mata?''tanya tao balik dengan nada jutek membuat namja itu tertawa pelan, lalu melepas jas hitamnya dan memakaikan nya ditubuh dingin tao, membuat tao keheranan.

''kemana eum? Gege lelah mencarimu, ternyata kau ada disini''ternyata namja itu kris tunangannya, tao hanya menyerngit bingung.

''gege? Siapa kau? Setauku aku hanya anak tunggal''ujar tao memasang pose berfikirnya, kris memeluk tao.

''aku bukan kakak mu baby, aku tunanganmu, lihat, cincin kita sama kan''ujar kris dan menarik jari manis tao, memperlihatkan cincin yang sama di jari masing masing.

''eh? Gege, kris gege?''ujar tao tersenyum tipis, kris mengangguk dan membawa tao menuju mobilnya.

.

.

''aku salut denganmu kris, kau bisa bertahan dengan namja pelupa seperti sepupuku itu''ujar namja manis bermarga zhang ah ani mungkin sekarang marganya telah berganti menjadi marga KIM !

''aigoo lay, kris kan cinta mati kepada pandanya, jika kau begitupun aku akan setia dan selalu mengingatkanmu''ujar suho mencubit pipi chubby lay, membuat lay mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kris hanya terkekeh melihat pasangan suami istri yang ada di depannya.

''kau menggombaliku jumyunniee?''tanya lay.

''anio, aku berkata jujur''jawab lay lembut.

''aku membencimu''ujar lay melihat suho terus saja menggombalinya.

''aku juga mencintaimu''jawab suho membuat pipi lay merona.

''hey hey sudahlah kalian mengganggu kosentrasiku saja''ujar kris mengganggu pasangan yang selalu memamerkan kemesraan mereka dimana mana.

.

.

''apa saja yang kau ingat lagi?''tanya baekhyun, tao menjawab dengan menutup matanya.

''dia tidak memarahiku saat aku hampir membuat apartement kita terbakar, karena aku lupa mematikan kompor, aku terkejut tapi dia menenangiku dengan kata kata yang membuatku tenang''

''hm kemudian''

''aku, aku aku lupa''jawab tao putus putus.

''baikah, kau boleh membuka matamu''ujar baekhyun , tao membuka pelan matanya.

''ok, aku tidak tau gejala apa yang membuatmu suka lupa, padahal di tubuh mu tidak ada penyakit, mungkin itu memang bawaanmu tao-ie''ujar baekhyun memamerkan senyuman termanisnya, tao mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

''dan aku harap kau mengganti walpaper ponselmu dengan fotomu dengannya''usul baekhyun lagi, membuat tao heran.

''eum wae?''

''karena kalau cincin bisa saja orang lain yang akan menculikmu atau lain, juga memilikinya, jika foto selca bersama mungkin tidak akan ada kesamaan nya''ujar baekhyun, tao mengangguk.

''oh ne arrasso''jawab tao mengangguk.

''baiklah kurasa cukup untuk hari ini''ujar baekhyun dan di angguki oleh tao.

''gamsahamida baekkie hyung''ujar tao lalu meninggalkan tempat prakteknya.

''anyeyong dokter park''ujar tao saat berpaspasan dengan dokter tampan bernama park chanyeol.

''ne, anyeyong tao-ie''balas chanyeol tersenyum , tao membalas senyuman chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju lift rumah sakit itu.

''hy baby kau lelah?''tanya chanyeol setelah memasuki ruangan pratek tunangannya itu, baekhyun tersenyum.

''anio yeollie''jawab baekhyun, chanyeol tersenyum alu menyuruh baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya, dokter muda nan tampan itu sungguh sangat suka bermanja manja dengan tunangan nya itu, menarik tekuk baekhyun dan menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir cherry baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan, hanya ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu membuat baekhyun terbang karena chanyeol melakukannya begitu lembut.

.

.

Tao menghampiri kris yang sedang asik menonton sebuah acara TV.

''gege''ujar tao, kris tersenyum lalu menepuk pahanya menyuruh tao duduk di pangkuannya, tao mengangguk dan duduk di pangkuan kris.

''eum? Ada apa baby?''tanya kris lembut.

''aku ingin kita berselca, dan nanti fotonya ku jadikan walpaper ponselku''terang tao, kris mengangguk, tao mulai mengotak ngatik ponselnya.

''ok kajja''ujar tao , kris menarik tengkuk tao dan melumat bibir cherry nya.

Cpretttt

tao melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka dan melihat hasil jadinya, wah sungguh bagus seprti di drama drama apalagi posenya kris melumat bibir atas tao dan tao melumat bibir bawah kris, sungguh foto yang sangan bagus.

Tao menjadikan foto itu sebagai walpaper ponselnya begitupun dengan kris, kris juga mengganti walpapernya yang tadinya bergambar tao dengan panda, tapi sekarang dengannya dengan pose ciuman yang panas.

''hm, jika aku lupa sama gege, cukup melihat ini, mungkin aku akan mengingat gege''ujar tao tersenyum tipis, kris mengecup pipi chubby tao.

''tentu, dan aku akan selalu mengingatmu karna aku adalah memory mu baby''bisik kris dan mencium leher jenjang tao.

Dan terjadilah acara rated M di apartement itu, tao mendesah dengan menyebut nama kris.

FINâ


End file.
